Il piano perfetto
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir el plan. Sólo eso.    80-59-27 Oneshot


Él sonreía. No de manera burlona, ni sarcástica, no. Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero tan cristalina, tan limpia, que por un momento, dudó que fuese real. Su persona también irradiaba un aura que jamás le había visto antes. Qué hermoso resultaba Hayato Gokudera aquella tarde de diciembre, iluminado por los escasos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las nubes. Qué tranquilo se veía, apartando algunos mechones de cabello del rostro. Definitivamente, él era perfecto, sin importar la época del año, ni el día, ni la hora.

El italiano estaba esperando en una esquina, con las manos metidas en el abrigo blanco, y con un par de audífonos en los oídos, escuchando música a un volumen bajo. ¿Qué estaría oyendo? A lo mejor, a Beethoven, Liszt, Chopin, o algún otro pianista famoso, de ésos que el intentaba emular cuando creía que nadie más lo estaba viendo en la Sala de Música de Namimori. O a lo mejor era otro tipo de música. ¿Coldplay, tal vez? No...por la manera en la que movía el pie, era algo más movido, más pesado, más clásico. Guns n' roses. Metallica, probablemente. De un tiempo hacia acá, sabía que el ojiverde había adquirido un cierto vicio por "Master of Puppets". Y ahora, el turno de sonreír fue de él mismo. ¿No podía ser acaso un poco más acosador?

"Pero es que se trata de Gokudera. No puedo evitarlo".

Mientras caminaba hacia el muchacho, sostuvo el ramo de rosas blancas con más fuerza de la necesaria, repasando mentalmente el diálogo que había ensayado miles de veces frente al espejo. Sería sencillo: el plan era llegar y sonreír sinceramente, y, mientras le tendía el ramo de rosas, las favoritas del peliblanco, le confesaría sus sentimientos por fin. Si Gokudera llegaba a ponerse violento –cosa casi segura-, pensaba callarlo con un beso, por consejo de Dino, quien le había asegurado que eso era suficiente para lograr que una chica dejara de quejarse. Obviamente, el italiano no era ninguna niña, pero seguramente también con los chicos funcionaba. Qué fácil iba a ser…sólo era cuestión de seguir el plan.

Y por fin, se encontraba a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de aquel joven que le había dejado impactado desde el día que lo viera por primera vez. Pensó que realmente era un joven muy afortunado por haberle conocido. Qué grande y benévolo había sido el destino con su persona. Bendito, bendito destino.

Levantó de nuevo la mirada, y a lo lejos, justo doblando la esquina en la que Gokudera se encontraba esperando, apareció una cabellera castaña y alborotada, y un par de ojos dulces y amables se fijaron en el peliblanco, quien, a su vez, se quitó los audífonos, y sonrió de nuevo, más amplia y felizmente que antes. También el otro chico esbozó una cálida sonrisa, y dirigió la diestra hacia la mejilla del bombardero. Que curioso. Tampoco había visto nunca que Tsuna sonriera tan alegremente, ni que tocara con tanta confianza a Gokudera, ni que el ojiverde se acercara al Décimo Vongola con ese gesto tan cariñoso….Y Tsuna cerraba los ojos...

Se detuvo, estupefacto, y casi podía jurar que escuchaba el latido desbocado del corazón del pequeño Tsuna, acompañado del de Gokudera. Lo invadió la tristeza, de golpe, arrancándole hasta el último gramo de esperanza del alma, y se sintió fuera de lugar, estúpido, traicionado, engañado. Pero se dio cuenta de que el único que lo había engañado era, precisamente, su propia ilusión.

Se dio la vuelta, llevándose el ramo de rosas consigo, dispuesto a botarlas por ahí en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, pero apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando escuchó su nombre escapar de una boquita simpática, que en ese momento se le antojó odiosa y aborrecible. Pero no tuvo otra opción más que tragarse el orgullo herido y volverse, esbozando una forzada sonrisa.

-¡Yoh, Tsuna! ¿Qué hay?

-¡No mucho! Hoy Gokudera-kun y yo saldremos a dar una vuelta por el parque. –informó, mientras le hacía señas al italiano para que se acercara. Al final, tras un casi inaudible "tsk", la Mano Derecha se colocó junto a su señor, y observó a Yamamoto con la clásica sonrisa de superioridad que mostraba con él. Tsuna continuó.- ¿No quieres acompañarnos?

-El idiota del beisbol seguramente tiene otros planes, Décimo- se apresuró a responder el ojiverde- ¿Qué no ve el ramo de rosas que lleva? ¿Para quién son, eh?

-Es cierto…¿Acaso alguna linda chica, Yamamoto? ¿Quién será? ¿La conocemos? ¡Debes presentárnosla!

Takeshi negó con la cabeza.

-Eran…no, para nadie en especial. Al último momento, llegué tarde, y se me fue. Pero no importa. En serio, no importa.

-Qué mal….Y son tan bonitas…

-Si te gustan tanto, quédatelas. AL fin y al cabo, dudo que alguna vez puedan llegar a su destinatario- Le dijo Yamamoto, tendiéndole las flores a Tsuna, después de revolverle el cabello como solía hacerlo- Anda, cógelas.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, Yamamoto! Seguramente, la chica que sea tu novia será muy afortunada. ¿A que sí, Gokudera?

Silencio. Y sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos verdes del bombardero y los castaños del espadachín.

Nada.

-¡Bah! ¿Quién querría a alguien como él, Décimo? Venga, vámonos, ¡hay muchos lugares a los que quiero llevarlo! Escuché de una buena cafetería aquí cerca…

Tsuna asintió, y dejó que Gokudera le tomara la mano. Una fractura más al ya dolido corazón de Takeshi.

-Bueno, nos vamos, Yamamoto. Qué pena lo de aquella chica, pero te agradezco las rosas, cuando llegue a casa, las pondré en un jarrón y seguro que se verán geniales. ¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarnos?

-No…yo…tengo que ir a ayudarle a mi padre en el restaurante, jeje. Además….tengo…entrenamiento de beisbol. Pero en otra ocasión será, ¿vale?

-¡De acuerdo! Entonces… ¡Adios, Yamamoto!

-Adiós…

Los vió marcharse por aquella esquina, y se dio cuenta de que por más amor que le profesara, el corazón del peliplata jamás iba a ser suyo, porque ya le pertenecía a un muchachito de dulce carácter. Y ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que, mientras ellos disfrutaban su felicidad, estaban destrozándole el mundo en mil pedazos al espadachín.

Entonces, Yamamoto se arrodilló, y lloró.


End file.
